


Communication In Few

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [113]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellStriker and Bendy have a small, but growing friendship.





	Communication In Few

**Author's Note:**

> Bradley is called Bendy in this since it's Striker POV coded, and Striker doesn't know Bendy's real name. This rule will apply to any story coded in the POV of anyone aside from Sammy and Wally.

~Unknown~

* * *

 

Life in the safehouse was preferable to the dangers of the outside. It was a little cramped, but it had become home.

Striker was curled up, his head resting on Norman’s knee, while some cartoon played from Norman’s head. Striker wasn’t overly interested in it, but it was something to focus on. They were having a quiet day. No need to run out for supplies. No immediate threat to tackle. It was time to rest, and nothing else.

He was ready to fall asleep, and he’d closed both his eyes, when something smacked him.

“Spider!” A sharp squeak of a voice said. Striker opened his human eye, and found two pie cut eyes and a grin taking up his vision.

Striker opened his other eye, wondering what the Bendy wanted with him. Henry had brought up that this Bendy, unlike the Ink Demon, was much closer in age to the child the Bendy of the cartoons had been. Younger, even. Striker didn’t remember too much, but he did remember that children were rather demanding. He had younger siblings, somewhere.

He could remember now that he had siblings, but he couldn’t remember his proper name or his identity. It was rather odd.

“Spider play?” Bendy held out the crumpled paper ball Sammy had tossed his way some days ago. The little demon was rather attached to it.

Was Striker supposed to respond? He most likely was. What was the perfect word for now? Could he say it?

“Y-y _es._ ” A word. A success. He really did want to play, since he loved it when anyone thought to include him.  

“Good.” Bendy replied, and his grin widened.

Striker sat up, stretching tired limbs. It was strange, having them undamaged. Along with unstitching his mouth and pulling his teeth out of the top of his head and putting them back where they belonged, Henry had properly reformed Striker’s limbs. The name Striker wasn’t even appropriate anymore, but he’d settled for it, at least until his old name crossed his mind once more. No one seemed to know who he could be, so it was up to him.

“Spider. Spider.” Bendy tossed the paper ball, and ran after it. Striker followed quickly afterwards. It was Bendy who found the ball, and it would remain that way for some time, as they covered ground all throughout the safehouse.

They ran, chasing the ball and each other, until Striker tripped on his own limbs and tumbled to the ground. Bendy stopped, promptly.

“Oops.” Bendy said, as if he’d been the one who’d tripped Striker. Bendy immediately burst into tears. “No. no.” Bendy said, in a certain sad tone no toddler should have to speak in.

Striker pushed himself off the floor, and placed one of his right hands on Bendy’s shoulders. Seeing Striker up and walking was all Bendy needed to feel content once more. Striker used one of his other hands to wipe away the tears on Bendy’s cheeks.

“No snow.” Bendy stated, “Good.”

Even though Striker had no idea what Bendy meant, he seemed very happy about it. If Bendy was happy, happy that Striker was okay, around, alive, then that was another great thing about being free from suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> Bradley either got the short end of the stick or a good deal when it comes to lucidity, depending on your opinion. Because of his young age and how his brain has chosen to rationalize being Bendy, he's both Bradley and Bendy at the same time. He has the memories of Bendy, but also the memories of being Bradley, and as far as he's concerned both are true. He recognized Striker as looking like Edgar, and latched on immediately. 
> 
> When he says "No snow", and also why he got upset, was because he was remembering Mr. Snowman's tragic end. Also, young children are very dramatic.


End file.
